


Astrum, Steelfield's Memories

by gemctf2



Series: Wizards and Witches [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depending on Perspective, Dystopia, Gen, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Year 2111,Peace falls upon the earth 50 years ago when Ace, Grace and Wave arrived at Hogwarts and defeated the Ministry of Magic and destroyed Hogwarts castle, revealing to the world of the secret wizarding world, since then a utopia of wizards and muggles was built in Europe and easily spreaded throughout the world. Magic has been used freely yet muggles, wizards and witches are said to be treated equally. But there is a cost for that dream and it earned them the rebellion, their base near the Hogwarts castle in Hogsmeade.But the rebellion never lasted long.





	Astrum, Steelfield's Memories

"Rebellious is a very... human emotion, it is no surprise really, but for the safety of our people, we had to eliminate them before they got out of hand, but I assure you, the children and women are safe, the others too if they had surrendered peacefully," a chin length blonde hair young man with blue eyes and a dark blue trench coat with grayish blue undershirt replies, he is sitting on a couch on the news, being interviewed by a woman with long straight brown waist length hair and green eyes with a few piercings on her lips.

"Right now my men are rounding up a few of the remaining rebellion gangs across the globe, it won't be long until everyone can relax once again," he adds, at the bottom of the screen, it says 'His Majesty Ace gives statement about gangs in the UK'.

"What about the rumors of Hogwarts being rebuilt in another dimension?" The interviewer asks," trust me, if they had opened a dimension and started living there, I would be the first to know," a shadow run pass the television shop along with a few others who are more noisier with metal sounds.

"_And what can you tell us about the upcoming ball?_" "Over there!" Boots march together as they split up when they reached a crossroads, the small, more silent shadow turns to the right and continue running and jumping over obstacles "_Well, for those who don't know it is to celebrate the anniversary of this marvelous kingdom_," they were doing a good job not touching anything until they trip and fall onto their front, dropping a golden box.

"Did you hear something?" "_The day where no child has to hide_," the figure scrambles to grab the box and pushes themselves up," _The day where muggles and wizards share a common dream_," "Over there!" One of them exclaims spotting the hooded figure, they quickly make two sharp turns only to find a dead end.

"_The day where Astrum was born_," they wanted to turn around but one soldier stayed and approaches the side the figure entered, they take out the golden box and opens it with a wave of a wand and a whisper of _Alohomora _he quickly opens the box, inside cards are placed at the side, in the middle, four square shallow holes lay," _The day we will all remember..._"

He places the cards 2 of hearts, Jack of clubs, 6 diamonds and ace of spades.

"He's here!" The box glows and a glyph envelopes him." _... as our_ evolution,"all they could see was a small lock of silver hair before it disappears before their eyes.

"Sire! He used the box!"

Ace rolls his eyes and turns towards the soldier with a glass orb levitating in his hands, smiling at him as the soldier gaps and gulps nervously.

"I can tell," he replies sarcastically and waves him away, the soldier lowered his head and quickly escapes while he can. Ace looks at the orb with a smile, as if he isn't all that mad that someone was able to break through his army, a little boy of all things.

But then he shouldn't be surprised, after all, children always have a knack for surprising people...


End file.
